An Unforgettable Gift
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Kitana gets an amazing gift for her birthday. It's not just any slave, it's Chun-Li! Chun may hate Kitana at first, but comes to falling submissive to her 'mistress!
1. Playing with her new toy

_**Another requested lemon by KeyOFFate, now known as Guardian Key. He helped with the ideas and came up with the title. A thanks friend of mine, Andre for making the cover art. The art was also made before we decided Chun would be wearing her alternative gi BTW. **_

_**Another thing I wanted to say is that I'm using the MK9 designs for MK characters. **_

_**I own neither Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat!**_

A young chinese woman stood in a market area. She wore a blue qipao that had yellow markings, over brown leggings. She also had two white buns in her hair with matching boots. Metal wristbands were also on her. She was the Strongest woman in the world, Chun-Li.

"Man," She moaned. "It's nice to finally get a break after so much work."

Chun-Li took a bite of an apple while leaning against a wooden box. She closed her eyes, feeling a cool breeze on her body. It was a beautiful day, and she wasn't wasting it.

Her moment was ruined by a group of people running pass her. Chun got ready to see a group of tall human-like monsters with four arms walking her way. They were the Shokan.

"Are you Chun-Li?" One asked.

"What does it matter anyway?" She demanded.

"By order of Shao Kahn, you are to come with us!" He told.

"Over my dead body!" The cop said before getting in a stance.

Many ran at her, but she jumped up and kicked their faces. She then grabbed one by the head and threw them on another.

"Do not kill or servaly harm her!" The leader told. "Kahn wants her alive and in good shape!"

Many surrounded her, but that didn't stop her. Chun span her legs around like a helicopter upside down. She kicked four away.

One brought out a large axe a threw it at her. Chun-Li dodged it, before firing a blue ball of ki at him.

"Kikoken!" She said.

The blast his his face, making him scream in pain.

A female one, carrying a sword in each hand, charged at her. She swung them, but Chun used her legs to disarm her. The chinese woman then kicked her body and face many times at lightning speeds. She ended by kicking her face, knocking her down.

"Come on you idiots!" A different female one said. "She's one person, who can this be so difficult?!"

The remaining ones standing charged at her. Chun-Li took a deep breath in while focusing ehr energy. When they got close enough, she threw her hands forward. A giant ball of ki hit them.

"Kikosho!" She called.

They all flew away, sliding across the ground.

Li saw they were all down.

"Thanks for the workout," She teased.

While her back was turned, one of the Shokan drew a crossbow. He then fired a tranquilizer at the back of her shoulder. She moaned a bit before removing it. Chun-Li started feeling dizzy and lost balance. She then feel down, passing out soon after.

"Good job, soldier," The leader told.

"Thanks," He responded.

The boss picked her up and placed her unconscious body over his shoulder. The group then made their way out of the market area.

_Scene changes to Shao Kahn's palace _

A tall, muscular man-like creature sat on a throne chair. He was shirtless, but wore a drap. He also had armour on his shoulders, arms, and knees with a skull helmet. He was the conqueror, Shao Kahn.

The doors open, showing the Shokan he send with Chun-Li.

"He have caught her, my lord." The leader told.

Chun-Li was place on the ground in front of him.

"Good, very good," The emperor chuckled. "Take her to Jade, she'll know what to do."

"Yes, my lord," The leader of the group repsoned.

And with that, they carried her away to Jade.

Kahn smiled under his helmet.

"Finally," he laughed. "She is here! Oh, we are going to have so much fun with her!"

They reached Jade's room.

"We've he here, guys!" She told with a smile.

After giving Chun-Li to Jade. She smiled at her unconscious body.

"Oh, i'm going to have fun dressing you up!" She said in an excited tone.

Chun-Li woke up later with a horrible headache. She heard many people speaking. Chun opened her eyes, only to see darkness.

'Where am I?' She thought nervously.

"And here's my gift to you!" A voice came.

A flash of light appeared, showing where she was. She didn't like the looks of this, not one bit.

_Earlier_

A different young female rested in her bed. She had long brown hair and tan skin. She was princess, Kitana. The room she was sleeping in was a fancy blue color with a queen sized bed.

"Wakey wakey!" A voice came.

Kitana moan and woke up. She saw another lady around her age and height. She had black hair and brown skin. The woman wore a one piece green combat suit, opened up in the chest area with a drape. She also wore boots, gloves, and a mask around her mouth that were all green.

"Happy birthday, girl!" She announced.

"Aww, Jade!" Kitana smiled. "You're too kind!"

"Don't thank me yet!" She told. "Get dressed and come out stairs!"

After getting dressed into clothes similar to Jade's, but blue. Kitana walked outside to find her. They walked downstairs into the dinning room.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone called.

All her friends and family with in the room, waiting for her.

"Awww, you guys didn't have to do all this for me!" She said, blushing under her mask.

"Well, it's you're 10,000th birthday!" A deep voice came. "My little girl has to have a great one!"

Kitana looked to see Shao Kahn standing there.

"You planned this all for me?" She asked.

He nodded at her.

"Oh, thanks to much, daddy!" She said before giving him a big hug.

The party then began.

"Hey girl!" Mileena said.

She got close to Kitana's face, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Happy birthday!" She told.

"Thanks!" Kitana said.

"I got you a gift!" Mileena said in an excited tone.

She held up a bloody heart to the princess.

"Wow, that's so kind of you Mileena!" Kitana said, with a fake smile.

"Glad you like it!" The crazy woman said.

"How about you put it over with my other gifts," Kitana suggested.

Mileena went to where the present pile was. Kitana sighed in relief, happy that was over.

"Hey," A negative voice came.

Kitana saw Skarlet standing near her.

"Oh, hey Skarlet!" She smiled.

Skarlet held up a bottle of red liquid.

"Oh, for me?" She asked. "Thanks!"

"I filled it with my own blood to show how much I care for you," She told.

Kitana tried not to make a disgusted face.

"Thanks!" Kitana said, trying to smile.

After taking the bottle and Skarlet turning away. The princess ran into a nearby bathroom. She poured the blood down the drain.

After a few hours of games, cake, gifts, and talking. Shao was going to making a speech.

"Today is my daughter's 10,000th birthday!" He announced.

Everyone cheered while clapping.

"For this special day, I got her the best gift I could give!" Kahn told.

A shokan brought out a large box, covered by a black blanket.

"The gift is….," He paused for a moment. "Her own personal slave!"

The shokan pulled off the blanket. The box was actually a cage with Chun-Li in it. She was now wearing a one piece gi, with a drape. It showed off a ton clevanage, and her muscular limbs. The only other clothes she had on were black slippers and white, spiked wristbands. Her hair was also down, showing how long it was(It was her alternative gi).

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"OH MY GOD!" Kitana called in joy. "YOU'RE THE BEST DAD EVER!"

She kissed his cheek before running over to greet her slave.

"Hello! She said.

"Get me out of here!" Chun snapped.

Ignoring her, the blue woman clothed lady got up to say, "Thank you all for coming and have a great night!"

After everyone left and the servants cleaned up the area. Kitana went to open the cage Chun-Li was in.

"Hello there!" She greeted.

The cop jumped at her, only to be shocked. She hit the ground while groaning.

"Silly girl!" Kitana laughed. "You can't hurt me! Daddy embedded a shock device in your body so every time you disobey or try to hurt me. You'll get electrocuted!"

"Why you?!" Li growled.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She asked.

She got up before telling, "Chun-Li."

"What a cute name!" The princess complimented. "But I'm gonna call you 'Chunny', okay."

"Chunny?" She asked annoyed. "You're not going to call me that!"

She was shocked again.

"My name is Kitana," She introduced. "But you will address me as 'mistress' is that understood?"

"I'm not going to call you that!" Chun-Li snapped.

Yet another time, the chinese lady was electrocuted.

The blue princess grabbed a collar, given from her father, and put it around her neck. She then attached a leash to it.

"I'm not wearing this!" Chun complained.

After being shocked again, Kitana gave her a smirk.

"Ready to follow my orders?" She asked in a mocking tone.

She sighed before answering, "Yes mistress."

"That's a good girl!" Kitana smiled.

She pulled the leash gently, making Li follow her. Kitana guided her into the dinning room. Both took a seat, side by side.

"Now we've both had a long day and I'm sure you're starving," She said. "I had some of the chef's make something for you."

The waiter came out with a salad and a glass of fizzy water.

"Forget it! I'm not eating it!" Chun told angrily.

She was off guard when another wave of electricity went through her body. Her chair feel back with her.

"Aww, is somebody hurt?" Kitana teased.

Trying to ignore her, she got up and started eating. To her surprise, the food was actually pretty good.

"Wow!" She said in surprise. "Who made this?"

"My father has one of the best chef's around!" Kitana answered.

"You did this for me?" Chun-Li asked confused.

"Of course!" She replied. "You're my slave! It's my job to take good care of you!"

The submissive blush and looked away.

"Thank you," She thanked embarrassed.

After finishing, both got up and walked to a nearby table. Kitana picked up a cookie jar.

"Want one?" She asked.

"Yes, please?" She answered.

Li reached over, but Kitana held the jar up high.

"Hey!" Chun called.

She tried reaching up, but Kitana being taller made it hard. The princess giggled as she closed her eyes.

"Not funny!" She told.

After a minute, she let her take a cookie.

"Come on!" She told. "Let's go take a shower."

The two walked up the stairs of the place until they reached Kitana's room. They walked in as she guided Chun to the restroom. She was amazed by her bathroom. It was a blue master bathroom, completely spotless. It had a shower, tub, sink, and makeup stand which were all huge. There was also a mini room with a toilet in it. The size of the bathroom was half the size of Chun-Li's apartment.

"Like what you see?" Kitana asked in a bragging tone.

She shook her head before trying to keep a serious face.

"It's great!" She snapped.

"Time for a shower," The mistress said.

"I can clean myself, thank you!" Chun-Li told in a rude tone.

"We're taking one together, silly!" She laughed.

"No way!" She said before blushing.

Li was zapped again, this time keeping her balance.

"I decide what's optional for you or not!" She said.

She reached for her belt, only for Chun to move away.

"I can do that myself!" She told.

"And if I wanted you to do something, I would have told you!" Kitana said angered. "Not move your hands away!"

Knowing there was no point in arguing, she moved her hands aside, giving her access to her body. Kitana reached for her belt and took it off. She then grabbed the two pieces of cloth covering her chest. She yanked her gi off, making her breasts bounce from being freed. The other woman turned red before covering her exposed chest.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," She told her. "We're both girls."

She reached for her panties and pulled them down. Li used one hand to cover her lower regions while blushing harder. Kitana then removed the collar.

Kitana smiled at how embarrassed she was. She turned around before undressing herself. She slipped her leggings off, followed by the clothes around her arms. Kitana then let her drape and panties fall down her legs and stepped out of them. After that, she unstriped her halter top. Her breasts expanded when being released. The last were her mask, jewelry, and hairband.

"Come on, Chunny," She told looking over her shoulder.

Chun-Li stepped out of her shoes and removed her wristbands. She then entered the shower with her mistress. The shower was big enough for the two of them to have plenty of space. The water felt better than Chun-Li had ever experience in her life! She loved her own shower, but this made it look like taking a bath in a metal bin.

Li looked at her mistress, and was amazed at what was bestowed upon her. The waterfalls going down her body made all her features stand out more. From head to toe, it was like she was crafted by a god. She looked so beautiful without her mask on. Muscular limbs with a sexy six pack. Wide hips that were eye catching on both the front and the back. And maleficent breasts, that made her headspin.

"Come give my back a scrub," She ordered.

She would usually be angry when ordered by her, but this time. Chun-Li's body acted on it's own. She grabbed a nearby bar of soap and made her way over. She slowly cleaned Kitana's tan back.

"You sure know how to clean someone, Chunny," Kitana complemented.

"Thank you, mistress," She thanked, acting differently than how she was earlier.

After washing her back off, Kitana spun around. Chun-Li was prepared for her mistress to tell her something important. Instead, Kitana closed the gap between them. Chun-Li blush at how close they were. She was comforted by breasts, larger than her own. The two were close enough for their noses to touch.

"What's with the change in attitude?" Kitana asked.

She didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to admit defeat, but she didn't want to get in trouble either.

"Here," She said taking the bar of soap from her. "Let me return a favor."

She took a step back before running the bar across her chest. The cop gasped, feeling the soap travel around her massive breasts. They soon passed her hardened nipples, making her breath harder.

"Is this your weakness?" She asked in a flirtful tone.

She hated to admit it, but she loved this feeling. Chun-Li wasn't well experienced with sex, so someone who's good at it touching her felt fantastic.

She withdrew from her chest, allowing the water to wash the soap off her breasts.

"This is gonna be more fun than I thought," Kitana announced evilly.

While that made Chun-Li nervous. She was also somehow excited at the same time.

'_This can't be good!' _She thought, trying not to freak out.

After exiting the shower, Kitana put a dark blue robe on.

"Anything for me?" Chun-Li asked.

"Just a towel," She answered.

She picked up the collar and carrie dit as Li wrapped a towel around her. They walked into the bedroom. She guided her to a small bed across the room.

"This will be your bed," Kitana told.

"So I don't get a room to myself?" Chun-Li asked.

"If I did that, some creep will be breaking into and crawling over you," She told.

She chinese lady looked at her with a disgusted face.

"I told you I'm going to take good care of you," She reminded. "You're also mine porterly. I will not tolerate anyone taking what is mine, even my closest friend."

"Thanks, I guess," Chun thanked.

She was zapped, making the towel fall down.

"You never guess when you thank me!" Kitana snapped. "I am your mistress! Obeying me if your first order!"

"Okay, sorry!" She told. "Anyway, got any pajamas?"

"You are ordered to sleep naked," Kitana said.

Before they had an argument. Kitana let the robe fall off her body. Li stood frozen, eyeing her stunning body.

"You want some of this?" She mocked. "You'll have to earn it first!"

Not bothering to put anything on. She walked over to her bed.

"Hey, what about my apartment?" Chun-Li asked.

"My father's men have bought it and will have everything here by tomorrow." She told.

"But then there's my family and friends!" She called. "They're going to be worried about me!"

"You will visit them every now and then," She answered.

"Oh, thank god," The other woman sighed in relief

"You're my slave remember?" She asked. "I said I was going to take good care of you."

"Thanks," She said.

While she was looking down, Kitana kissed her forehead. She then walked over to her own bed and fell asleep. Chun-Li covered herself with a blanket. She smiled before going to sleep.

_The next morning_

Chun-Li rested peacefully in her new bed. It felt like sleeping on a cloud.

Kitana woke up while stretching, feeling so refreshed. She got out of bed and walked to the blinds. Kitana opened it, looking into the beautiful morning sky. The sunlight felt good on her naked body.

She turned to see her slave sound asleep. Her ego got ahead of her as she walked over and pulled her blanket off. Chun-Li hugged herself while moaning.

"Morning, Chunny!" She called.

"I'm trying to get some sl-"

She paused when seeing Kitana's exposed figure.

"Oh, mistress!" She said. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

She put the collar on her neck before attaching a leash.

"Get your gi on!" She told. "We have a busy day ahead of us!"

Chun-Li walked to her wardrobe, only to have all her clothes were copies of the gi she was wearing yesterday.

"Hey!" She called. "Got any other cloths for me to wear?"

"Those are gonna be the only clothes you will wear," She told.

"Do you have any taste in fashion?" She asked.

Her question was answered when she saw all of Kitana's cloths were the same thing she wore yesterday.

"Nevermind," Chun called.

After getting dressed and having breakfast. The two rode a carriage to a mall. Kitana stepped out, but stopped when noticed Chun-Li wasn't coming.

"Chunny," She called. "Get out here!"

"I'm not going out there in this!" She told while blushing.

She was zapped, making her fall out of the carriage.

"Good girl," The princess teased. "Now let's get going."

As Kitana walked Chun-Li to the mall. She noticed everyone was wearing revealing clothing. The men were shirtless and the women had swimsuit-like clothing on.

'_Guess there's no need to be embarrassed anymore?'_ The street fighter asked herself.

They walked to the food court.

"Hey girl!" A feminine voice called.

Kitana looked to see Jade waving at her. She was sitting at a table with Skarlet and Mlieena.

"Hey guys!" Kitana greeted.

They walked over, Chun-Li feeling nervous about this.

"Isn't that the girl your dad gave you?" Skarlet asked.

"Yes," She answered. "Ladies, this is my pet, Chunny."

"It's Chun-Li!" She snapped, only to be shocked again.

"She's so cute!" Mileena said while crawling over.

Kitana kicked her away before telling, "No, Mileena! You may not eat her!"

Jade walked over before introducing herself.

"That over there is Skarlet!" The green clothed woman told.

"I like cutting myself," Skarlet said.

Chun-Li gave a disgusted look.

"Don't look like that," Jade told. "She's actually really nice once you get to know her.

"Hey, Mistress?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yes," She responded.

"Why did you bring me along, if you were going to hangout with your friend?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked in a confused tone. "You're my friend and it's my job to make sure you have fun!"

"We're friends?" Li asked also confused.

"Of course we are!" She said. "Now, let's go shopping!"

As they walked down the mall. Everyone was smiling at them. Chun tried not making any eye contact, but it was so creepy for her.

"We're famous, Chunny," She told. "Get used to this! Besides, boys like ass and tits!"

This made her blush. Kitana giggled at Chun.

All the stores seems so uncanny for Chun-Li. One sold weapons, another sold shrunken heads, one was even giving torture lessons. It was like she was in hell's mall.

The group found a selling sex tools. After entering the store, Chun-Li got the feeling way they were here, and it made her worry so very much!

"Let's split up to cover more ground," Kitana said.

The other four agreed and went different ways. Chun-Li walked, only to get pulled back by the leash.

"No! You're staying with me!" She told.

They walked down the store, so many things to be see. While the slave got an unformattable feeling. Her mistress was excited in an evil way.

Kitana found a large dlido and strapon haress.

"Carry these!" She ordered while handing them to her slave.

They walked down the store until they found a dominatrix suit on a mall dummy. Apart from a rose bra, with matching panties. The suit also had a corset, leggings, high boots, and leather gloves.

"Excuse me!" She called an employee.

The employee walk over before asking, "Yes, your majesty?"

"Do you have this in dark blue?" She asked.

"Yes we do!" they answered.

"I'll take it!" Kitana told with excitement.

After a few minutes, the group meet up at the checkout.

Jade had a black bra with a matching thong. Skarlet was carrying ropes, chains with shackles, and a chest harness. For Mileena, she had with her a whip, riding crop, and flogger.

"Perfect!" She said. "That's everything on my list! Thanks guys!"

After purchasing the tools, they walked Kitana and Chun out to the carriage, making Chun-Li carry everything. They said goodbye before going back home.

At the palace, Chun-Li felt so worried. She knew this was all for her. She had never experience this before, and certainly wasn't ready for it now!

They reached Kitana's room. Inside was a secret door hidden behind her wardrobe. After switching a light on, she saw it was a sex dungeon.

"Like it?" She asked. "I had this built for me when I asked my father for a sex slave."

Chun-Li stepped back, with a nervous face.

"Don't be so worried, Chunny!" She comforted. "Everyone get nervous they're first time, but then come to loving it!"

"How do you know I'll like it?" She asked.

"How do you know you won't?" She responded.

Chun-Li couldn't argue against that.

"Besides, I'm your mistress!" She told. "I bet you're dying to fall submissive to me!"

She was right. After making contact in the shower. Chun had been getting sexual feeling for her. She wanted Kitana so badly. It was far to tempting and direct. That and Kitana was acting to nice to her. Sure she would be bitchy, but kind at the same time.

"Will you give yourself to me?" Kitana asked in a sexy tone.

She wanted it, she needed it! Her mind and body were calling out for this! They already made t this far, there's no turning back. In a moan of depreciation, she answered, "Yes! I will give myself to you, mistress!"

"Splendid!" Kitana smiled. "Now, get dressed into this!"

She threw her the black bra and panties they bought earlier.

"I'm be back in a few minutes," She told.

She made her way past a dressing wall. Chun was tempted to look at her, but knew she was in a rush. She quickly took her gi and panties off. After getting dressed into the clothes given to her. She got on her knees and waited.

It took a few minutes, but she finally came. From out of the shadows, her mistress slowly walked over. Looking up at her, she was wearing the suit bought today, with her mask still on.

"Are you ready, you slut?" She asked, her tone and personality seeming much different from before.

"Yes, mistress," She told in a hopeless voice.

Kitana smirked behind her mask. She then grabbed a fistfull of her hair before yanking it back harshly. To her delight, she squealed.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you love me!" She laughed before dragging her across the room.


	2. Sex scene

Kitana dragged Chun-Li across the floor. After reaching a certain point, Kitana threw her onto the floor. While that did hurt, it somehow felt good at the same time.

"Get up!" She ordered.

As if her body was acting on its own. She rose to her feet. Chun-Li was ready for orders.

"Arms up!" Kitana told in a demanding tone.

Chun-Li held her arms upwards. Kitana walked up and speared them out, but still kept them in the air. From above, she attached chains to each her arms.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Yes, mistress," She answered.

"Good!" She smiled.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ She asked herself mentally. '_My body wants to be punished, like a little slut.'_

The princess picked up a nearby whip and readied it. Chun's mind and body were at war. Her mind was worried, but her body was excited.

"Let's begin!" Kitana said.

She whipped her slave hard across the body. The crack was lound, but it was overshadowed by Chun-Li's scream. She was yelling in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Before she could prepare herself, she was whipped again. Kitana continued to assault Chun with the whip, many times over. She body moved in many different directions as she yelled.

"Do you like it, you slut?!" She asked, forcing her to answer.

"I love it, mistress!" She said without a second thought.

"Good, because you're gonna have some more!" She told.

Again and again, she was whipped. She yelled which time hit. Chun-Li has been in many situations, but this was her most intense one yet!

After what felt like the 100th time, Kitana stopped. She smiled at her submissive. If it wasn't for those chains. She would be face first on the floor.

Placing the whip aside, she walked over to her. Kitana kept a slow pace, with a swing in her hips. When she got close enough, she grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it back. Kitana smiled at how humiliated she looked.

After pulling her mask down, she kicked her, making Li pop up. Kitana's tongue entered her mouth. Uncontrollably, she kicked back. Both tongue's waged war within the kiss.

Knowing they both needed air, the mistress withdrew from her mouth. She looked at her sad slave.

"Upset?" She asked while pulling her mask back up. "Don't be! We're just getting started.

Before Chun could ask what she meant, Kitana grabbed her boob. This made her gasp as she squeezed it.

"You like that?" Kitana teased.

She answered by moaning. Kitana then picked up a riding crop and whipped her boob. The chinese girl yelp in a bit of pain, but liking it too. She hit her other boob, making her yelp again. Kitana continued whipping her, from one breasts to the other. She started picking up speed after a minute.

As she whipped, she noticed her breasts were turning red.

"Already red?" She asked.

Chun looked at her, only for Kitana to yanked her hair back again.

"Why are your tits so fucking sensitive, huh?!" She demanded.

After putting the riding crop aside, Kitana reached behind her back. She unstrapped the bra she was wearing and let it fall to the floor.

"It's too bad you've got sensitive, tits!" She said. "Because I'm gonna be punishing them!"

She grabbed her breasts and massages them gently. Chun-Li moan from her touch and shivered each them she passed her erect nipples.

"Your nipples are already hard?" She asked. "You're such a slut!"

She then grabbed each of Chun's nipples with her thumbs and point fingers before pinching them. It may of been soft, but it drove Chun into a fog of lust. Kitana pinched harder this time, making her slave moan lounder.

"For someone who's a tough fighter, you sure have a submissive side!" She told.

The princess twisted her nipples harshly. This made Chun try to break the chains, but she wasn't strong enough. While panicking, Kitana pulled them outwards as far as she could. This made her scream softy and tap her foot many times.

"That's it!" Kitana said. "You keep on crying!"

The way Kitana pulled, twisted, and kneaded her nipples from both a soft and slow to a hard and quick pace was amazing. It was like she was trying to milk Chun-Li.

As if that wasn't enough, Kitana leaned down to her boob. She breathed on it before licking it. After it puckered and hardened, she started sucking Li's nipples. The chinese woman continued to moan, Kitana loving the sound.

While sucking her boob, she grabbed the other one with her hand and fondled it. It now felt like she was trying to drink from her nipples. The feeling changed when she bit her.

"Ouch!" Chun-Li cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She mocked. "Did that hurt?!"

"In a good way, mistress!" She told.

"In that case!" She said before stepping aside.

The edenian picked up a pair of nipple clamps. She connected them to each her nipples. Kitana then pulled the chain out as hard as she could.

"AAAAH!" She screamed.

She kept pulling and pulling very hard. She moved in different directions, adding more to Chun-Li's joy. If that wasn't enough, Kitana pulled up a flogger and whipped her breasts. She kept pulling the chain as she did so.

Having her nipples being pulled while her breasts were whipped at the same time felt crazy. She never knew she'd be in this position, let alone want to be in it. And yet, Chun-Li loved it so much!

After awhile, Kitana pulled the flogger down, but keep the chain in a strong grip. She got close to Chun-Li before holding the chain by her mouth.

"Hold this and don't let go!" She ordered.

Li opened her mouth and held the chain like a dog. She started pulling it, wanting the same feeling she had before.

"Acting whorist, are we?" The mistress asked.

She looked at her face of desperation.

"Don't worry, you slut!" She told in a evil tone. "I'm just getting started with you!"

She brought out a chest harness. After putting it on her. Kitana tighten it as hard as it could go. It made her ssnetive, abused breasts feel even more abused. This also kept themed pointed outwards.

"If seems I can't leave your breasts alone for now," She said.

Chun-Li wanted so much more. She didn't know how things could get better, but she didn't care. She mind was infected by lust and her body acting on it's own.

Kitana picked up the riding crop and walked around her. Chun-Li tried looking, but she was standing at the one area see couldn't fully see from behind.

"Time for your ass to get some punishment!" She announced.

Kitana whipped her ass, causing her to moan under the chain. She smiled at how her ass jiggled with each hit taken. She continued to whip her ass at high speeds.

The edenian used her hand to explore her rear end.

"I could tear your ass wide open!" She mocked.

Kitana gave Chun's ass a hard spank. She moaned from this, making Kitana's smile grow.

The mistress got in front of her submissive again. She saw saliva on the chains, running down her neck to her breasts. Her face and chest were also covered in sweat.

"It's obvious you're not used to sexual torture," She said. "While it would be fun to abuse you to the fullest. I am your mistress and must make sure things go well, since this is your first time."

Kitana used two of her fingers to dig into Chun-Li's panties. She then grasped her lower regions. Chun almost dropped the chain, but made sure to hold it. Kitana rubbed her, making Li go crazy.

"Feels good, huh?" She mocked her.

The sounds she was making was like she was begging for more. Kitana picked up the pace and added a third finger to what she was doing.

Chun bucked againt her hand, but that didn't stop her. Kitana rubbed harder and faster. The face of desperation Li was making was beyond adorable.

Right before she cam, Kitana removed her fingers. The chinese woman made a complaining sound.

"We're not finished yet!" She told. "Making you cum now would be rushing things."

After pulling her panties down. She placed a pink, egg shaped device onto her womanhood. She then tapped it on her vagina. Kitana picked up a remote while looking at her confused face. Chun made a confused sound, making her smirk more. She then pressed the button, making the device vibrate. An electrical wave went through her lower front.

Chun kept making more moaning sounds. Kitana increased the power, making her whine's grow.

Right before she released, Kitana switched it off.

"I love seeing how cute you are when upset!" She teased.

She walked over to the chained woman. Kitana first pulled the hard tape off her crotch, making it painful for her. She put the buzzer aside before moving to her chest. She removed the nipple clamps, freeing Chun's swollen nipples. After that, Kitana undit the chest harese. She breasts and nipples were covered in marks from being bit, whipped, tied, and smacked. Her nipples stayed pointed out and puffy.

"Your tits look amazing even after being punished," She complimented.

"Thank you mistress," She said.

It hurt her throat to speak. She lost a ton of her energy. Sweat was all over her body. Marks covered her from knee to collarbone.

Her arms were finally freed, making her fall forward. Kitana caught her before she hit the floor. Knowing her lacked her normal strength at the moment. The princess picked he rup bridal style. She then carried her over to a bed and gently placed her down.

Kitana smiled down at her slave. The so called, 'Strongest Woman In The World,' now powerless. She wanted to fall asleep, but stayed awake dsparte for more torture. This whorist act was so different for her, but she didn't care. Li was her toy for use and abuse.

Preparing for the next part. Kitana began stripping in a slow, graceful way. She started with her mask and ponytail, freeing her beautiful mask and letting her hair fall down. After taking her gloves off. She untied her corset and placed it aside. She then unstrapped her bra, making her breasts expand and bounce from freedom. She let her panaties and legging fall to her ankles. Kitana stepped over of her boots and lower body clothing. Her naked figure was now in view for Chun to see.

Kitana started slowly climbing up Chun-Li's exposed body. Once they were eye to eye, she rested herself on top of her. The Edenian then kissed her submissive. Despite being low on stamina, Chun-Li kissed back. Both shared a kiss for a good few minutes.

When finished, Kitana leaded back, leaving a trail of saliva connected to their tongues.

"Haven't had enough yet?" She asked. "Good, neither have I!"

She pressed her larger breasts against Chun-Li's. Both pairs of breasts being massive helped her make a rolling motion.

The cop never experienced someone having complete control over her. While she wasn't into sexual stuff before that time in the shower with Kitana. She loved this feeling so much!

"More, mistress! More!" Chun begged.

The princess sat up and placed their nether regions together. Once making a scissor position, she rubbed her cotuch againt Chun-Li's. Both moaned, but the chinese woman had louder ones.

While Kitana was sitting up, Chun remained with her back on the bed. She wanted her mistress to do all the work, besides kissing.

The mistress grabbed her leg and pulled her closer. She started putting more speed and power onto it. Her moans started growing even louder.

"Please don't stop!" She continued to beg.

Kitana moved away, making Chun-Li uspet. She then positioned her lower body upwards. Kitana sat on her upwards womanhood before rubbing again.

While this made Chun-Li moan more. Kitana starting to moan loudly with this. However, she didn't want to stop yet. She kept increasing the speed and power of the rubbing. Both woman moaned in sexual tones.

Before they came, Kitana climbed off her. Chun's legs fell onto the bed. The mistress allowed both a few minutes to recover.

Kitana got up to walk across the room. She soon returned wearing a long, thick strapon.

"Oh your hands and knees!" She ordered.

Chun did as she was told and got in a doggy position. Kitana got on the bed and got near her. She grabbed her ass and spread it out before aiming the dildo to her clit.

The slave flet the rubber tool touch her entrance. This sent a shiver through her body. Despite everything she had been through. This one made her the most anxious. Her breathing began increasing.

"Relax, Chunny," She told. "Things will be worse if you get nervous.

She tired staying calm, but this feeling was driving her crazy. Knowing she probably haven't experienced anything like this before. Kitana slowly pushed the dildo into her wet insides. This made her scream as a tera fell down her fall.

"Is it good?" Kitana asked

"It hurts!" She cried.

"Don't worry," She comforted. "Things will get better."

She began thrusting in and out of her. The cop moaned with her hit taken. Her screams were pure music to Kitana's ears.

The pain was replaced with pleasure. Such an amazing feeling that only her mistress could give her.

"YES!" She called. "GIVE ME MORE MISTRESS!"

Kitana spanked her before telling, "You don't tell me what to do!"

She started fucking her harder. Chun's breasts and ass began to bounce. Kitana grabbed a fist of her hair and yanked it back. She then used her free hand to spank her.

'_What's wrong with me?' _Chun asked mentally. '_My body just wants to stay and be punished.'_

After a few minutes, Kitana leaned forward. She grabbed her large, heavy breasts and founded them. She then used her chin to move her hair back. Kitana started licking her ear.

Chun felt Kitana rub her breasts together hard. She also teased her already abused nipples more. Kitana move from licking to biting and kissing Li's ear.

The endenia removed the fake cock before flipping her onto her back. She spread her legs out before harshly plugging the dildo back in. This time, it felt good for Chun.

"I'm not letting you cum just yet!" She laughed evilly.

Kitana continued slamming into her pelvis. She loved seeing her slave's slutty face. Kitana also got a good view of her pracing boobs. Chun wrapped her legs around her waist.

"You're really that desperate, huh?" The princess asked.

Chun-Li answered by nodded her head. Kitana leaned down and rested her body on Chun's. This made both pairs of breasts bounce together.

"Please don't stop!" She begged.

Not being able to resist her cute face. Kitana kissed Chun-Li who returned a kiss. The two then hugged each other hard.

"MISTRESS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both woman then came and fell back. Kitana slowly pulled the dildo out of Chun-Li. After taking it off, she pulled her close to her chest.

"Thank you mistress," She thanked.

"You took this very well, little one," she told. "Rest well."

In less in a minute, she fell asleep. Kitana kept her head buried in her breasts. She gave her a soft kiss.

'_Best gift ever!" _She thought

Kitana then went to sleep.


End file.
